Kickin' It: Just an ordinary girl & the popstar
by Whoiskierah
Summary: Jack and Kim were best friends when they were little but were seperted because jack had moved away. Now he is back but little does he know, his best friend that he onced love and still does isn't who she used to be when she was lttle. Will Kim remeber Jack? Will there be kick?


Just an ordinary girl and the pop star

Jack's POV

I'm Jack Brewer, I'm a famous singer and a famous guitarist. I've never had a girlfriend. I'm a 5th degree black belt in Martial Arts. I'm 17 and I'm super siked because I finally get to go back to a normal school. I'm moving back home to where I used to live before I lost my best friend and love of my life when I was 7 years old. I know 7 years old is such a young age to know what love is but I loved her with all my heart. My best friend was the one and only Kimberly Ann Crawford. Before I became a pop star and had girls falling all over me. I was crazy in love with Kim. I still am, she has never lost her place as being the love of my life.

Right now I'm on my way to Seaford High School, I got out of the limo and saw a bunch of girls coming towards me, screaming and yelling. But something… No, Someone caught my eye. I saw a flash of blonde hair walking past me with her head down. When I finally got away from those crazy girls, I went to the main office to get my schedule and locker number. As I was on my way to my locker I saw the same blonde girl that caught my eye. Her locker was next to hers, nice. I walked up to her and said hello,

"Hey, I'm Jack Brewer" I said nicely

"Yeah, I know who you are, now what the hell do you want" she snarled

"I just wanted to say hi" I said with a little hurt in my voice

"Well next time do me a favor and don't talk to me, got it?" she said harshly slamming her locker and walking away

Wow, no girl has ever talked to me like that before…

Kim's POV

My name is Kimberly Crawford, people call me Kim and if you call me anything other than Kim I will beat the hell out of you. I do gymnastics, cheerleading and Martial Arts, I'm a 4th degree black belt. I am not popular at all. I don't have that many friends, except for my friends Eddie, Jerry, and Milton, I have never been close to anyone since I lost my best friend Jack Brewer when I was little. I attend the Bobby Wasabi dojo with my friends. My best friend was Jackson Anderson Brewer. He moved away when I was little. Before he left he gave me a necklace that had an engraving in it. It said K+J=-Love 4ever. I have never taken it off.

I got ready and headed for school. As I walk in I see a crowd of girls hovering over and browned hair boy that looks familiar but I just shrugged it off. I walked past them looking at the floor. I went to my locker and got my materials that I would need for the day. As I was at my locker, I felt a presence next to me. I ignored it until I heard a voice,

"Hey I'm Jack Brewer" he said nicely

"Yeah, I know who you are, what do you want" I snarled

"I just wanted to say hi" he said with a bit of hurt in his voice

"Well next time do me a favor and don't talk to me, got it?" I said harshly slamming my locker walking away

Jack's POV

I walked to my 1st period class, English. I see the blonde hair girl that I talked with in the hall sitting down all the way in the back of the class with her beats on listening to music, playing around with something on her neck…. I walked up to her and got a closer look at her neck to see a necklace that looked like the exact same one I got my best friend Kim when I was little. No way… Now I recognize her. Kimberly Crawford. What happened to her, when we were little she was always so happy and now I see a girl that is dressed in all black and hates basically every one. I go and take a seat next to her and she turns her head and sees me and she groans and gets up and sits all the way in the back back of the class.

What happened to my 'Kimmy'

Kim's POV

I went to my 1st period class, which was English. I see an empty seat all the way in the back of the class. I go and seat down. I was bored so I got my beats and Iphone 5s out and listened to music. I couldn't help but play around with my necklace that my best friend jack gave me. I was in my own little world. That was until I felt a presence sit down next to me. I looked up to see the one and only Jack Brewer him self. I groan and get up from my seat. When I got up I saw hurt written all over his face, but I didn't care.

Jack's POV

The 1st bell rang to start class and….

Kim's POV

I heard the 1st bell ring signaling for class to start and…..

No one's POV

As students began to take their seats in the class room the teacher walked in and began to speak about a project that they will be doing. They were being paired up with partners, she read all the names out loud….

Lindsey &amp; Andrew

Lily &amp; Kelly

Ashley &amp; Samuel

Johny &amp; Alexia

Anna &amp; Cody

Zack &amp; Mya

Alison &amp; Eddie

Jerry &amp; Mika

Milton &amp; Julie

Jack &amp; Kim

"You may go any where on campus to do your project but come back at the end of the period" she dismissed them to leave

Kim's POV

Oh no, just flipping great.. why me out of all the people.. me. Why can't I just work by myself.

I saw jack coming towards me but I walked away and out of the class room. I walked out side and saw it was pouring down rain but I didn't care..

"Hey where are you going?" I heard someone behind me, I turned around to see of course, Jack.

"Far away from you, if you don't mind" I said coldly

"Kim, why are you so mean to me" He said

"Just go away" I said turning to walk away

"I did that once and I lost you, I'm not letting that happen again" He said

"What are you talking about" I said still not facing him

"You don't remember me kimmy?" he said gently grabbing my hand and turning me to face him

"Don't call me that, only one person is allowed to call me that and it's not you" I said sternly

"Kimmy" he whispered in my ear

No one's POV

Jack grabs Kim's necklace and says,

"I see you've never taken the necklace that I gave you off Kimmy-Wimmy" he said

'Wait a minute' Kim thought… Jack Brewer was the Jack Brewer of her child hood. 'How can I be so stupid' Kim thought.

She looked up and in to his dark chocolaty brown eyes before saying…

"Jackie" she whispered

"Yes Kimmy, It's me" he whispered before pulling her into his arms

Jack hugged her tightly, never wanting to let the his best friend and the love of his life out of his arms.

"I missed you so much baby girl" jack said softly as tears escaped his eyes but were hard to notice because of the rain.

"I missed you too Jackie" she whispered back

It was just them in the rain, reuniting what it felt like to be in each others arms… 8 years ago.

Jack slowly pulled away and cupped Kim's cheek and kissed her softly. She immediately kissed back as jack licked her bottom lip begging for entrance which she gladly accepted. There tongues fought for dominance and of course jack won. They pulled away slowly, foreheads still touching. Looking into each others eyes.

"Kimmy, I thought I lost you, you were the most important person in my life, I couldn't go a day not even a second with out thinking about you. I love you more than anything. Please baby girl, please be my girlfriend." Jack said

Kim had tears of joy forming into her eyes. Her lips formed a smile, not a fake smile, a real and loving smile. She kissed him softly and said "I love you too Jack, of course I will be you girlfriend" she said

Jack smiled and hugged her once again.

The next day….

Jack and Kim went to school and showed up in Jack's bumble bee Camaro.

They walked into school hand-in-hand. All eyes were on them. People were whispering, girls were giving glares to Kim but she didn't care.

Jack went with Kim to her locker. As she was getting stuff out of her locker, he grabbed Kim's hand and interwined their fingers and he pushed a strand of blonde hair out of her face. She blushed and looked down. He pushed Kim's chin up with his finger and kissed her softly, they pulled away from the kiss. Kim smiled and bit her lip.

"I love you so much baby" Jack whispered in her ear

"I love you too babe" Kim said, which earned her a wink from jack

"Now, you're mine and only mine" Jack said with a smirk, which caused Kim to giggle.

"Yes, I am yours and only yours" She said

They spent the rest of their day together and enjoying each others company.


End file.
